


Toss A Point to Your Sun Team

by LenaLawlipop, Mousek, UnholyCrowley



Category: The Witcher (TV), Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: This filk was created by Team Sun, as they were locked in a tie with the Red Team, competing for the final point. Written by Lena and Mouse, sung by Lena, Mouse, and UnholyCrowley.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Toss A Point to Your Sun Team

  


[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/876haiv7ja1yudl/Toss%20a%20Point%20to%20your%20Sun%20Team.mp3?dl=0)

Lyrics:

When a humble team  
Went to get some points  
Voiceteam myst’ry boxes  
Would guide us along

From then the sun team fought  
A scarlet-capped inferno  
Their army of pods  
And Carmen Sandielmo

They came after us  
Brought their points to max  
Pitched all their tents  
And joined us in points camp  
Where the Red Team sang  
Made mock filk and memes  
Then so cried the Sun Team  
We can’t be beat

Toss a point to your Sun Team  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty, oh  
Toss a point to your Sun Team  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty

At the end of the day  
Our legacy will stay  
We’ll pod and we’ll best them  
And bring them to rest

Every point was made  
From every challenge day  
Points camp for us, we  
Will get our revenge

We ended the tie  
Let our podfics fly  
We are friends of AO3  
We’ll win or we’ll die

That’s our epic tale  
Of champions prevailed  
Defeated the Red Team  
Now pour us some ale

Toss a point to your Sun Team  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty, oh  
Toss a point to your Sun Team  
The friends of AO3

Toss a point to your Sun Team  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty, oh  
Toss a point to your Sun Team  
The friends of AO3

Toss a point to your Sun Team  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty  
O’ Mod Team of Plenty, oh  
Toss a point to your Sun Team  
The friends of AO3


End file.
